Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coil component having a so-called drum core, as well as an electronic device equipped with such coil component.
Description of the Related Art
There is a type of coil component referred to as the drum coil component, which has a drum core made of magnetic material, etc., and a coil formed by winding an insulating sheath conductor around the core. Mobile devices and other electronic devices of higher performance are required, which gives rise to a need for supplying high-performance components. Coil components are increasingly used in applications requiring high saturated current. Also, as electronic devices become increasingly smaller, there is a strong demand for smaller coil components.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an invention relating to a drum core characterized by easy winding and ease of suppressing the characteristic variation caused by winding. In addition, as a way to more effectively utilize space, a method is proposed whereby molding resin (containing ferrite) is provided on the outside of the winding. Formation of molding resin improves the shielding property and allows the inductance to be raised. In other words, increasing the amount of molding resin and thereby raising the shielding property is effective in raising the inductance.
Any discussion of problems and solutions involved in the related art has been included in this disclosure solely for the purposes of providing a context for the present invention, and should not be taken as an admission that any or all of the discussion were known at the time the invention was made.